Dark Eyes
by Lady Elusive
Summary: After washing up on the shore of Neverland, Bethany Terrell finds that she has lost almost all of her memories. Who she was before, how she got here, It's all a blur. But Peter Pan welcomes her with reassurance into his kingdom and into his lost boys. But Beth finds that the more she begins to remember and wake up, the darker Pan becomes. Darkpan Oc takes place before and duringS3


Chapter 1

Unknown to me

**Author's Note**

**This is a story that doesn't shy away from Pan's dark nature. You have been warned. Also if you've come from my profile and wondering why I haven't written any more of my POTO fic, I'm kinda stuck right now. **

**(Also because this website won't let me use paragraphs or breaks, I'm using …. To make Paragraphs. And breaks into new scenes …..)**

**Enjoy x **

**Elusive  
**

**...**

_**Sea salt and spray. **_

_**Dark skies and dazzling stars. **_

_**Bitter winds and cold hearts. **_

_I lay on the deck, and stare up into those heavens; feeling the world wash over me._

_..._

_**Distant smiles, warm laughter…**__their faces made the journey so much better._

_**Rum passed around in a battered bottle…**__I refuse, my stomach is queasy from how high up we are. _

_**The bottle is prodded towards me again…**__Once more I refuse, no matter how much they tease I won't drink. Not now, perhaps not ever after this voyage. _

_**Wind blowing and brushing at my hair**_

_**The captain is steering the wheel up ahead, proud and confident. **_

_**Too confident…**_

_**Or perhaps too late…**_

_**...**_

_**The sky is on fire. **_

_**So are their faces…**_

_**Everything is spinning…crashing…blurring…**_

_**Screams…**_

_**Then there is a smash**_

_**And I am thrown…**_

_**Down…**_

_**Down…**_

_**Down…**_

_**Into the freezing darkness below.**_

...

I plunge upwards with a choked, haggard gasp; opening my eyes.

"_**She's awake!" **_

I hear voices, but I can see nothing. My vision is still blurred and blazing with fire.

I scream.

Footsteps pound towards me, the voices are trying to rise over my panic in an attempt to make themselves heard.

"_**Quick! The potion!" **_Someone yells

I twist my head this way and that, trying desperately to see who is there.

I'm half insane and only half awake.

Then a rough hand grasps my head still, and cool liquid is poured into my mouth.

I allow it to slither down my throat.

I sink back, and fell into to a heavy, dreamless sleep.  
**...  
**

The next time I opened my eyes, it was much easier.

I everything spin around me, watching colours splash together in my perception.

I felt separate from reality, my body hefty, like a stone pulled to the bottom of the ocean. I still couldn't see anything clearly, but at least there was no fire.

I blinked several times, and the world gradually began to sharpen.

I was in a large clearing, with tall, hulking trees surrounding it. There were all manner of exotic plants and bushes about, and the air was thick with water moisture. My eyes fell upon a couple of tents some distance away, along with a couple of stumps formed around together in a ring. The smell of dried leaves swirled into my nostrils, along with the scent of cooking meat and smoke.

_Smoke. _

I pushed my head off from the ground, attempting to sit up.

"_I wouldn't do that just yet." _

In surprise I collapsed back down again. In front of me; I perceived a person sitting cross legged on the ground, about three paces away.

He was lean, with strong shoulders, and was dressed in wild green clothes that could have rendered him invisible with the jungle surroundings. He had short, slightly ruffled hair, arched eyebrows and a mouth that would have been envied after.

But it was his eyes that drew my absolute attention.

He had dark eyes that watched, stared and observed without faltering for a second.

Dark eyes that seemed to simmer and blaze.

Like fire was what kept him alive.

I inched backwards, and my back came against a mound of boulders and rocks, blocking me from going any further.

_"Oh,_ no need to be alarmed," He said in a soft voice

He leaned forward towards me, holding out a flask: "_Here_, have something to drink."

My eyes flicked from the flask to him and back again.

"Its water," He reassured, that enviable mouth curling into a smile.

I sighed, then took the flask gratefully from him, murmuring my thanks. The water was sweet and perfect in my throat, giving me an elixir of life. I swung my head back and glugged down every last drop.

"You _were_ thirsty," The boy said, grinning.

I leaned back heavily against the rocks, exhaling heavily, the flask limp in my hand. The boy stretched out his arm again, and I gave him back the flask, groaning at the effort.

"Who are you?" I whispered hoarsely; "What is this place?"

"This?" He asked, his eyes glinting: "This is my home_._"

Then seeing my expression, he chortled: "Oh! You meant all of this."

"This… is Neverland. An island in the middle of the sea. And _I rule it all."_ He jutted his chin proudly and confidently: "As for who I am…my name is Peter. Peter Pan."

He sat on his heels and penetrated my eyes with his own, searching my face as if I were a fantastic puzzle to be uncovered: "_Who you are, however_, is a question that has been wandering my mind ever since my boys found you on the shore."

I wondered about withholding that information from him, but with him watching me like that, I knew I couldn't escape the question.

"I'm Beth. Bethany Terrell." I told him

He tilted his head on one side: _"Interesting name."_

"I know it's unusual." I rolled my eyes: "I've been told countless times before."

"I like it." He replied

I felt a tinge of pink blossom into my cheeks.

"So…Miss Terrell. How did you arrive on my island?" He played with the flask in his hands, awaiting my answer with intense curiosity.

I swallowed, feeling the way he had said my last name. Then frowned as I realised I had no answer to give him. Memories spilled across my mind like upturned my ink; but nothing stood out, nothing was clear to me. It was all a blur.

"All I can remember is being on a ship." I murmured hesitantly

"A ship?" Peter repeated

"Yes…" I lifted my face to gaze at him, trying my best not to be captivated by his eyes: "And _fire."_

I shivered, goosepimples popping up all over my arms.

"You must be in shock," Peter said softly: "I cannot_ imagine _what must have happened to you."

I shuddered again, feeling the cold.

"I would have brought you closer to the campfire," Peter voice dipped with concern: "But you were too weak to be moved."

"D-d-don't worry," I trembled, "I appreciate y-y-you t-t-taking care of m-m-me." I glanced at the simmering campfire uneasily: "And I'd rather not go anywhere near…._you know what_."

"Of course," Peter nodded delicately.

There was a sudden echoing howl, like a wolf, from the depths of the jungle. We both turned our heads at the same time to locate the noise, and I suddenly remembered that I was alone, without any memories or any close friend to keep me company.

_What was I doing talking to a stranger?_

"Sounds like there is something for my boys to take care of," Peter frowned, straightening up

"Your boys?" I recalled

Peter smiled at me again, but this time I wasn't sure if I liked how it looked against his lips.

"Don't worry," He told me, "They'll keep you safe from harm." And he moved to leave, taking out a dagger from a pouch at his belt I previously hadn't noticed:

"W-w-wait!" I called after him.

He swung back round slowly, lifting one brow:

"Wha…" I paused, trying to restrain the pink in my cheeks again: "What about you?"

As soon as that left my mouth I regretted it. It made me sound so weak…and so desperate for his attention:

"I mean!" I tried again hastily: "Are you going to go with them? I don't want something to eat me here-"

He laughed. "This clearing is completely safe," He assured me, sweeping his hands around the place:

"I will always leave a lost boy or four to guard the entrances."

I remained unsure, my eyes darting around fearfully.

He bit his lip, seeming to contemplate how he could ease my mind. Then a spark seemed to fly into his eyes:

"Miss Bethany Terrell," He bowed formally before me: _"I swear to you_. As long as you are on this island, _no danger will ever touch you unless I command it."_


End file.
